Captain N - The Game Master
by KnightMysterio
Summary: Kevin Keene's parents are... well, they're evil. His life sucks. Meanwhile, evil forces are gathering in Videoland, led by a madwoman with lofty goals. On his birthday, Kevin Keene and his family are drawn into Videoland, finding himself in the midst of a war that threatens everything... A re-imagining of the classic cartoon.


_**Captain N: The Game Master**_

 _ **by Jonathan 'KnightMysterio' Spires**_

 _ **Level 1: From One War into Another**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

California...

A home...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Mom!? Dad!? What are you doing?! That's hundreds of dollars worth of equipment!" the brown-haired, blue-eyed young man said as he watched his parents dump his game consoles and games into the trash, all of them broken, as if someone had taken a hammer to them.

"It's for your own good, Kevin," the young man's mother said, a harsh-looking woman with a hawklike nose. "You've wasted too much of our money and your time on these games. We've let this go on far too long."

"My money! Money that _I_ earned doing work!" Kevin protested.

"Fuck that," said Kevin's father, snapping a game disc in half. He was handsome, like Kevin, but his eyes were cold, and he had a thick beard and mustache. "As long as you're living under my roof, any money you earn goes to the household!" He sneered. "You're lucky you need your computer for school, otherwise we'd trash that, too! We've already uninstalled all your games and that 'Steam' thing. Deleted all those fag stories you wrote too."

Kevin was horrified. He had just been gone for an hour, getting some dog food for his pet. And now here was his parents destroying everything he had worked for, tearing his life apart. "You can't do this!" Kevin said. "It isn't fair!"

Kevin's father went over and slapped him, hard enough to knock him over. "I am the head of this house! I decide what's fair!" he snapped.

Kevin's mother just chuckled, amused, as Kevin sat on the floor and cried, clutching his face.

"But... But I was almost accepted into a pro-league! I could make even more money!" Kevin said.

"No. No way. I refuse to let that happen. You're not going to be like those faggoty nerds and gooks and niggers that waste their lives doing stupid shit. You're going to do REAL man's work once you graduate high school. No need for 'higher' education. You're going straight to the police academy and protect and serve this town properly!"

"But..." Kevin protested, looking up fearfully.

"That's an order!" Kevin's father shouted. He stomped out of the room, leaving his son crumpled up and crying. "Can't believe it... Eighteen years old, a high school letterman in sports, and he's interested in this nip shit..."

Kevin's mother followed him, lighting a cigarette. "I should have never let your grandmother near you, but that woman was just hard to disagree with, even when bedridden with cancer. All these improper ideas she's put into your head over the years..." she said, shaking her head. "Well, don't worry Kevin. She's gone now. And we'll have you thinking right again soon enough. Happy birthday, Kevin. The best years of your life start now." She trotted off, humming to herself.

Kevin shivered, waiting until they were gone before getting up. He slammed the door to his room and lay on the bed, crying. His games... his games were one of the few escapes he had from the Hell that was his home life. He could restore the Steam stuff, and probably the Blizzard games, but they'd be looking for that. He didn't dare play them again. They'd be watching...

He hated them. His parents objected to everything he did that didn't fit their old fashioned ideals. So far, the only thing he approved of was Kevin scoring a letterman's jacket in sports. The red and white jacket with the prominent black N on it was hanging in the closet. He could normally store his systems at his grandmother's house, where he spent most of his time throughout his life. She was strong willed, and able to keep his hateful father and mother at bay, preventing them from teaching their bigoted values to him. But with the loving, gentle, suppportive, encouraging woman dying, he had been forced to bring everything home to face parental scrutiny. He was mildly amazed that they'd let him keep his games for this long after he brought them home...

Kevin loved video games. He loved the worlds, the fantasies they presented. He could escape from his unpleasant world, his horrible parents... It even inspired him. He'd written several fanfictions, all one-shots, to some acclaim. Even better, some pro players in the fighting game community had contacted him about possibly joining their league, noting his wins across several prominent games. But his parents wouldn't have any of it. They'd try to corrupt him to their ways.

He didn't want to become like them. He NEVER wanted to become like that. He hated every second of being around them. And he couldn't escape, his cop father would just track him down and make him look like the one to blame. He knew. He had tried before...

The sound of barking drew his attention, and he saw his dog, Duke, barking at some cat across the street. Before his father could get mad and throw something at Duke, Kevin quickly climbed out of the window of his bedroom, silently grateful that his house was one story. He went over the white-furred retriever with the brown spot over one eye and on his back, comforting him.

Duke calmed down instantly in Kevin's presence, licking his face happily. Kevin laughed. "At least I know you love me, don'tcha boy?" he said. "You're one of my only friends anymore..." Most of Kevin's friends were online, kids in town afraid to associate with him out of fear of his father, and his father was so good at pretending he wasn't a racist homophobe that the teachers at his school were all on his side. The only real comfort he had left now was his dog. And he was worried that his parents might take Duke away too. It was only though his grandmother's insistance that they let Kevin have a dog at all, and even then they kept him from coming inside, tying him to a tree with just a dirty bowl of food and water...

Kevin shivered, hugging Duke tightly. "I... I won't let them take you, boy..." he said. "I won't..."

Duke whimpered, sensing his master's distress. He licked him, trying to comfort him.

"I wish I could bring you inside, boy," Kevin said. "It's supposed to get really cold soon. I wish..." Kevin thought about his prospects. About the rest of his life. And began to cry, hugging Duke. "I wish I could get away from this life. If I could have one wish granted, I wish I could get away from this life."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In another world...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"We've driven off the Koopa Troop for now, but we've got a horde of Egg Pawns and Badniks coming in to take their place!"

"Xenomorphs are moving in fast! I repeat, we have Xenomorphs heading for our position!"

"The Equestrians have been forced to retreat! We have Heartless coming in on the north flanks! Boss-level Heartless leading squads of minions!"

"Frieza is leading the Dragon Ball villains in an attack on the north part of the castle! They're too strong! We can't hold them back!"

"We've got the zombie horde contained for now, but I don't know how long that will last! If any Special Infected show up, we're screwed!"

"The Terminators are overrunning our position! I repeat! The Terminators are overruning our... AGH!"

"C-Confirmed! We have confirmed sighting of SCP-682! I repeat, SCP-682 is free and is... oh god! He's leading a group of superbosses towards the Palace of Power!"

"Your Majesty... We're not gonna make it... It has been an honor to serve you..."

"The Helicarrier's too damaged! Your Majesty, I'm sorry, but we have to retreat!"

"Demons everywhere! It's game over, man! GAME OVER!"

"Jesus, there's Nazi warmechs coming in!"

"Confirmed! Evil Otto has taken the field!"

"Sinistar here. I regret to inform you that I HAVE JUST FUCKING ANNIHILATED YOUR TROOPS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Metal Gears! We have confirmed reports of Metal Gears on the battlefield!"

"The Megazords are just barely holding, but they need backup! Where are the Gundams? Where's Voltron?!"

"Cobra troopers and Imperial Stormtroopers are attacking! And they're actually hitting what they aim at!"

"Space pirates are attacking and... OH GOD, THEY HAVE METROIDS!"

"Gray Mann's mercbots are deploying tanks and Sentry Busters! We don't have enough firepower to destroy them before they hit the southern wall!"

"IT'S YHVH! YHVH IS HERE! OH SHIT WE'RE ALL FUCKED!"

"Help us!"

"It's too much!"

"Queen Lana, please!"

From a silver throne, a young woman of just 18 years of age sat, doing her best to coordinate the war being waged all around her. She possessed long brown hair, silver eyes, and wore a simple skirt of white and pink, along with a white and pink top that beared her midriff and part of her cleavage. She wore blue boots, and golden armbands, a simple crown on her head.

In her heart she wore despair.

"Why?" the young queen asked. "Why now?" She shook her head. "There has been peace for so long... What brought all the villains together like this? And all at once?" She moved from monitor to monitor, giving orders and quickly thinking up tactics. More and more often, those orders were 'retreat.' 'Save whomever you can and get out of there.' 'Fall back.'

'Just run.'

Every soldier who died was another stab to her heart. Every hero forced to run, or losing one of their lives, was a blow just a vicious as the ones that struck the hero down. She was too young for this. She had risen to the throne too soon.

This was a helluva fucking thing to happen on her birthday.

"Mama... Papa..." Lana said, a tear streaming down her face. "I miss you so much..."

They had both died of a mysterious disease when she was very young. Villain involvement was suspected but never proven. Leaving only a queen and a group of five retainers, heroes chosen to help guide her. Because of their shared origins, they were jokingly called the N-Team. But they were some of Videoland's staunchest, most valiant defenders.

And if the six bwooping sounds she heard were any indication, they and one other had just respawned from having their butts handed to them.

"Oh, Mama Mia..." the red-shirted, blue-overalled man said, adjusting his frazzled mustache as he picked himself up off the floor. "I need-a to apologize to Sonic... Eggman's tougher than-a he looks..."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, Mario," said a tall young man in green, his features elven. He carried a shield with a stylized blue design on it, and a bluish holy sword in the other. He was currently bracing himself on the sword, barely able to stand. "Samus, Kirby. How you holding up?" he called out, turning towards his nearest allies.

A woman in orange and yellow armor let out a grunt of pain as she forced her right arm back into its socket. "Been better, Link," Samus said, bowing to Lana. "Fuckers sent Ridley after me. The courage potion Princess Zelda's been giving me, your Majesty, has helped control my fear reaction, but he still distracted me long enough for the nearby assholes to exploit it..."

At Samus's feet, an adorable pink ball with a cute face, flipper-like hands, and chubby, boot-like feet lay, smolding slightly. "Poyo..." it said weakly, it's expression pained.

"I saw Kirby go down before me," Samus explained. "Xenomorphs got him. He tried to eat one."

Kirby belched, holding his tummy painfully.

"Yeah... That's-a not so good an idea," Mario said, chuckling weakly.

"I'm so glad you're all having such a great time," muttered the fifth member of the team, an angel-like being with reddish brown hair. He was badly beaten-looking, clutching a limp arm. "But we're getting slaughtered out there..."

"We know, Pit," said an older man in boxy armor. "We've all seen the damage. But we cannot afford to lose our ability to laugh at ourselves. We are defenders of Videoland. And we have to stay bright as our enemies are dark. Every sprite in the realm is counting on us."

"Lord Arcade," Lana said. "First of my System Knights. What has happened to your brothers and sisters?"

Lord Arcade just shook his head. "I do not know, my liege," he said, removing his helmet, revealing the gray, grizzled old man beneath. "I lost track of them when the Final Fantasy villains joined the fray."

Lana shivered. "Things are going so badly..." she said, looking over at the monitors. "Everything is falling apart."

Lord Arcade shook his head. "We have no choice," he said. "We must try to invoke the Ultimate Warp Zone's power." Everyone froze, staring in shock at Lord Arcade.

"Mama mia..." Mario said softly.

"The Ultimate Warp Zone is the most sacred artifact in all of Videoland!" Pit said, looking nervous.

"Plus, we don't know if it will even do anything for us," Samus said, shaking her head. "We don't know if it will bring us anything useful."

"We don't know if it even works, still," Link said.

"Have faith," Lord Arcade said, clutching his joystick-shaped mace. "The Ultimate Warp Zone is Videoland's greatest power, one that is neverending. It will work! And ever since the founding of Videoland ages ago, it has always come to the aid of our kingdom in its darkest hour."

"Poyo..." Kirby said, worried. Everyone looked to Lana, who closed her eyes in thought. She glanced back to the monitors, where her troops were begging for help, getting pushed back more and more every second. If the Palace of Power itself was breached...

"We have no choice," Lana said. "To the Chamber of the Code of Konami."

Mario crossed himself, the others falling into reverent silence. Kirby floated up, riding on Samus's shoulders as Lana led the way down to the centermost part of the palace. Nervous, pink-armored guards nodded to the queen as she entered.

Surrounding the room was an ancient text, repeating endlessly over and over. It was made in a language lost to Videoland ages ago. No one alive could translate it. No one knew what it meant. But all who witnessed it could feel the power behind the words.

The current Dovahkin had been brought in once, since her power was born of words. But the Khajiit couldn't read it. Still, she could sense the might in those words, knowing that whomever could speak them would be ungodly powerful.

In the room was an array of strange, mysterious artifacts, all arranged neatly on an altar near the wall. A small rectangle, with two round buttons on the right side labeled A and B, two cylindrical butttons labeled Start and Select in the center, and a directional pad on the side. A red and white handgun. A white bazooka, radiating power. A gray gauntlet, the forearm lined with buttons and a directional pad. A wireless computer mouse, colored gold. And a single white nunchuck, with buttons and directional pads on them both.

In the center of the room was a floating silver sphere, one that glowed with power most ancient. The N-Team and Lord Arcade knelt before it, lowering their heads reverently. Queen Lana, hands clasped, gently stepped forward.

The sphere pulsed with light. "WE RECOGNIZE ONE OF ROYAL BLOOD. WHO SEEKS THE POWER OF THE ULTIMATE WARP ZONE?" it intoned.

"I am Queen Lana, the last of my line," Lana said. "And I fear that I will be the last true queen of Videoland. All of our world's forces of evil have united under one ruler, a mysterious woman whom none have seen before. She seeks the fall of the Palace of Power, to strip Videoland's citizens of their very existence. And she has almost won. Her forces are at the gates. We are in our darkest hour, and desperately need help..."

The sphere pulsed. "FROM ACROSS SPACE AND TIME, I WILL SUMMON A MIGHTY WARRIOR, ONE WHO CAN READ THE OLD CODE. WITH HIM SHALL COME THREE ALLIES. ONE SHALL REMAIN LOYAL AND TRUE, WHILE THE OTHERS ARE UNTRUSTWORTHY AND WILL TURN ON HIM AT THE FIRST OPPORTUNITY. HE SHALL HAVE A GREAT SHAME IN HIS RECENT PAST, ONE FORCED ON HIM BY ONE WHO SHOULD NUTURE HIM. FORGIVE HIM THIS, AND HE SHALL BECOME THE GREATEST HERO IN ALL OF VIDEOLAND," it intoned.

"Whatever his shame, it cannot compare to the hope he will bring to Videoland," Lana said. "I forgive him already, whatever it is."

The sphere pulsed, and began to open, revealing a swirling portal inside. "THEN BEHOLD. FOR I SUMMON HE WHO IS SKILLED IN ALL THE RULES WHICH GOVERN EACH WORLD! WHO KNOWS THE NAME OF EVERY HEROIC AND EVIL SPRITE IN THIS BATTLE! BEHOLD, FOR I SUMMON _THE GAME MASTER_!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The human world...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kevin shivered a little, and went in to get his jacket. He'd take Duke for a walk to clear his head. "Gonna head out for a bit," he said.

"Where are you going?" Kevin's father demanded, narrowing his eyes.

Kevin sighed. "I'm just taking Duke for a walk," he said. "You've always hated him, figured you'd appreciate him being gone for a while."

Kevin's father muttered.

"Oh, it's his birthday, Kyle," Kevin's mother said, waving dismissively. "Give him this much."

Kyle Kelly Keene snorted. "Oh, whatever..." he said, turning his attention back to the TV. "Just be back before dinner."

Kevin just nodded to his mother, who was reading a fashion magazine and ignoring him, not looking up. He grabbed Duke's leash, and went outside again. As he unhooked Duke's chain and attached the happy dog to his leash, his father came out again, a surprisingly gentle look on his face.

"Look... I know you don't realize it now," Kyle said. "But I'm doing this for your own good. You have a chance for a great future, Kevin. I'm just trying to give you all the right opportunities."

"By keeping me out of college? By breaking all my stuff?" Kevin said angrily.

"College is run by liberals and fags who want to change the natural order of things," Kyle said, shaking his head. "You need real teachers, one who'll instill proper knowledge and values in you. That's why, earlier today, I took the liberty of registering you with the League."

Kevin's blood ran cold. Sensing his master's distress and fear, Duke turned to Kyle and growled. Kevin shook his head, trying to banish the horror he had just heard from it. But there was no denying it. "You... You..."

Kyle mistook his son's absolute horror and disgust for excitement. "That's right! Just like your old man, you're a member of the local League of White Nationalism! Welcome to the American Nazi Party, son!" he said, proudly going over and slapping his son on the back.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Kevin shouted, backing away from him, his face a mask of rage. Duke backed up with Kevin, growling angrily.

"Wha... what'd I do?!" Kyle said, honestly confused.

"A NAZI!? You made me a fucking NAZI!?" Kevin shouted.

"I told you he wouldn't go for it," said Kevin's mother from the doorway. The woman leaned on the door, smirking sassily.

"Quiet, Liz!" Kyle snapped, not turning around. "What's wrong with that? The League's a good bunch of people! Helped me get a good job!"

"Oh my God," Kevin said, clutching his face and staggering, the full horror of the situation hitting him like a sledgehammer and sending him to his knees. "You've ruined my life... My name's forever going to be associated with the American idiots who worship the most evil, murderous monsters in history..."

"Murderous... Oh, you mean the so-called Holocaust?" Kyle scoffed. "Kike propaganda. Don't you believe it, son."

"I HATE YOU!" Kevin screamed, Duke darting forward to bark at Kyle, the older man stepping back worriedly. "I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU ANYMORE! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE _FOREVER_!"

Duke, sensing his master's distress, barked and growled viciously at Kyle. Kevin's tight grip on Duke's leash was the only thing keeping him from biting Kyle, and the older man knew it. _Hitty man making nice master angry Duke protect!_ the dog thought, bearing its teeth.

Kyle sneered at him. "And where do you think you can go that I can't find you?"

As if in response, a glowing portal opened behind Kevin and Duke. It began to swirl, drawing the both of them in before either could react. Kyle and Liz tried to resist, but the portal's suction was too strong.

"KYLE!? WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" Liz screamed as her grip on the doorway was rapidly failing.

Kyle wasn't fairing any better, his attempts to dig in his bootheels doing little more than scuff them. "I DON'T KNOW! JUST BRACE YOURSELF!" Soon he and his wife were both sucked into the glowing portal alongside Kevin and Duke.

No one in this world would ever see them again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Between...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Keenes and Duke all flailed helplessly as they tumbled through space and time. Around them was a pixelated void, lightning coming and striking all four of them repeatedly in the heart. They screamed in pain with each strike, their bodies changing as they tumbled through the darkness, pulled towards their destination.

Kevin was mildly indignant that his parents were following him. But he was also terrified that whatever was about to happen would be dangerous. Could he handle it? Could he get away with his life? And hopefully Duke's?

Kyle was terrified beyond belief. This was like nothing he had ever seen before. Had the devil come to claim his son? Had it come to claim him? Did that mean he had done something wrong in life? No, that couldn't be it...

Duke was frightened. There was no ground, only the scent of ozone. He wanted to go back home, wanted food, wanted to be petted by nice master some more. This place was wrong. He wanted out!

Liz was terrified. Her entire life she had prided herself on control. On being able to manipulate people, such as her dimwit racist husband. But this was something she didn't know about. Something she couldn't control. Whatever was about to happen, she had no power. And that terrified her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Videoland...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The portal that the Ultimate Warp Zone had become crackled and flashed. Lana and the gathered heroes all backed away nervously. They wondered who would be coming. Mighty warriors? A hero in stylish armor? The words of the Ultimate Warp Zone confused them. Two that would betray the Game Master at the first opportunity...

The portal flashed one last time... and dumped out a suburban family. Two parents, a dog, and a young man in and red and white letterman jacket. They all lay on the ground, slowly picking themselves up. The young man was the first to recover... and he stared, immediately recognizing the heroes in front of him.

"Mario? Link!? Samus Aran!? Pit!? KIRBY!?" he said, shocked. He sat back on the ground, one eye twitching.

"That's-a me!" Mario said pleasantly.

"You have no idea how glad we are to see you, Game Master," Link said, bowing.

"Wait, what did you call him?" the older man said. "The 'Game Master?'"

Kirby trotted up to the Game Master, giving him a hug. "Hiiiii!" he chirped cheerfully. The Game Master flinched at first, but relaxed, giving Kirby a hug.

"Whoa... This is all real!" he said. _This is so cool! I'm in a world of all my favorite video games!_ he thought.

Duke, curious, stood up and sniffed Kirby. The spherical little creature giggled, tickled by Duke's nose. Duke, deciding that the creature was acceptable, barked happily, wagging his tail.

"This isn't real... This is just some bad fever dream..." the woman said, looking around fearfully.

"I'm afraid it's not a dream, noble Mother of the Game Master," Lana said, stepping forward. "The Ultimate Warp Zone called you all here to help us in this, our darkest our."

The Game Master stared at Lana. He took in her lovely voice, her face, her hair, her curves... Blushing brightly, he stood up, pulling a comb out of his pocket and adjusting his hair. "H-Hey," the Game Master said, trying to make his voice as 'smooth' as possible. "My name's Kevin Keene. It's great to meet you. I wish I knew what game you were from, because I would have played it all the time."

"Oh please..." Samus muttered.

Lana giggled. _He's so young..._ "It's an honor to have you here," she said, bowing. "I do not come from a Realm, as the five heroes you named do. But I govern them all to the best of my ability."

The castle shook. The Keenes all lookeed around nervously, Duke whimpering.

"What... what is that!?" Kevin's mother asked, frightened.

"Just shut up, Liz!" Kevin's father barked.

"YOU SHUT UP, KYLE! SOME WEIRD PORTAL PULLED US OUT OF REALITY AND NOW WE'RE IN A WORLD MADE UP OF THOSE STUPID VIDEO GAMES KEVIN LIKED!" Liz shrieked, ignoring the glares the gathered heroes gave her.

Kyle hit her with a backhanded fist, knocking her over. Liz gave her a murderous look. Kyle ignored her, looking over at Lana. "That was a cannon shell, wasn't it, your Majesty?"

"...You struck your wife," Lana said, stunned.

" _Scoundrel_ ," Lord Arcade growled.

"Was it a cannon shell or wasn't it?!" Kyle demanded.

Lana stared at him. "...Why did you strike her? It was unnecessary!"

"DAMN IT, FOCUS!" Kyle snapped, anger and fear overriding his common sense. "What sort of situation have you pulled my family into!"

"Dad? For once in your goddamn life, SHUT UP!" Kevin shouted.

"Don't you DARE speak to me that way!" Kyle snarled.

"DAD, EVERYONE HERE COULD KICK YOUR ASS WITHOUT BLINKING, TWO OF THEM HAVE SWORDS, ONE OF THEM HAS A MACE, AND ONE OF THEM IS WEARING SUPER-ADVANCED BATTLE ARMOR _WITH A MISSILE LAUNCHER ATTACHED_! For God's sake, for YOUR OWN SAKE, SHADDUP!" Kevin shouted, Duke barking at him in agreement.

And for the first time in his life, Kyle Keene listened to someone other than himself. He looked over at the others. Lord Arcade's hand was tight around his mace, while Link was pointing his sword towards Kyle's face. Pit was sneering, taking a ready stance, while Mario was cracking his knuckles, flame dancing around his fists. Even Kirby was scowling. Samus just stared at him, her eyes ice cold.

For the first time in his life, Kyle felt fear. Here was a group of people who couldn't be intimidated, whom he had shown his real face to. He felt helpless. And he hated it. Gulping hard, he stepped back, looking away.

Kevin stepped forward, sighing. "I'm sorry for my parents," he said. "But Dad's right. As much as I'd love to continue geeking out over seeing some of my childhood heroes in person... I really would like to know what's going on."

Queen Lana nodded. "That's fair. I am sorry for the disruption to your life, Kevin Keene. But there was a prophecy, long ago, that in the time of Videoland's greatest need, a hero would be summoned from the world of the Creators. One who knew the names of all of Videoland's most prominent citizens." The castle shook again. "That time is now, Kevin Keene. The Ultimate Warp Zone has brought you here to help save Videoland. You are our last hope."

Kevin put a hand to his chest, shocked. "Me?"

Queen Lana nodded. "All of Videolands greatest villains have united and are attacking the castle. If the Palace of Power falls, then all of Videoland is doomed, and their twisted leader, whomever it is, will be able to achieve their goals."

Kevin around, at the hopeful looks on all of the heroes. All of these mighty warriors... and they needed him? He closed his eyes and took a breath. It was madness, he knew it. But this... this felt right. Like it was supposed to happen. "I'll do it. I'm not sure what I can do, but I'll do it."

The heroes looked wary, but relieved that he had agreed to help. Queen Lana hugged him excitedly, Kevin blushing as the VERY beautiful woman pressed her body to his.

"Welp, we're all doomed," said Liz.

"You could at least show some confidence in your son," Pit said.

"Unlike my idiot husband, I've actually done research on some of your games," Liz said.

"Where is this coming from!?" Kyle asked, shocked. "We've been together for years."

"Because you had POWER," Liz snarled. "I never believed your stupid ideals!" To the Videoland natives, she said, "As for you... Kevin's one person. A young man who's too afraid of his own father to stand up to him. Well, he was starting to show some nerve just before we got yanked here, but still..." She shook her head, gesturing to the gathered heroes. "Bowser. Ganon. Ridley. Dark Matter. Medusa. Even if it was your enemies only, it's still one kid against a bunch of dangerous monsters and warlords. How in HELL is he supposed to fight them!?"

"With the Items of Power," Lana said, gesturing behind them.

The Keenes all turned, seeing the items sitting there. Liz's heart sank. Kyle sneered. "A bunch of video game accessories?"

"You forget where you are, Kyle Keene," Lord Arcade said. The massive knight gestured to Kevin. "In the hands of the one true Game Master, they are the deadliest of weapons."

Kevin found himself unable to stop staring at the Items. Duke whimpered, pawing at his leg. _Master okay?_ the dog thought.

Lana stepped forward, smiling sadly. "I ask your forgiveness, Kevin Keene. This is a terrible burden we've asked you to take on, and a horrible circumstance we've pulled you and your... family... into." She cast an annoyed glance at Kyle and Liz, who glared right back. "You are under no obligation to accept the role of the Game Master. We will... will find a way to send you back, should you choose not to aid us."

The castle shook again. Kevin looked over to his parents.

"Kevin... You're just a kid still," Liz said. "If I'm understanding Lana right, every villain in video game history is out there and the heroes aren't able to hold them back."

Kyle shook his head. "Normally, I would be against you walking a way from a fight," he said. "But this... I think I'd forgive you for walking away here. We're outmatched. She wants you to fight them with toys. Kevin... just think."

Kevin looked down at Duke, who nuzzled him affectionately. He looked over to the gathered video game heroes, Lord Arcade, and Queen Lana, all looking at him hopefully. He looked back to his parents. At the hateful woman who dismissed his life's ambitions. At the man who did something unforgivable to him.

"Anything is better than the life you two had planned for me," Kevin said, his eyes narrowing.

"What!?" Liz shrieked.

Kevin went over to the altar of the Items of Power. "I know I'm outmatched. But I have to try. I was called here for a reason, Mom. That has to mean something," he said softly. "Whatever the challenge, I'll meet it. I'm... I'm Captain N, the Game Master! And I choose to stay and defend Videoland!"

The Items of Power pulsed, sensing Kevin's acceptance of them, and swirled around him, floating off of the altar. One by one, Kevin learned their names, each one attaching themselves to him. On one hip, a holster appeared on his belt, the Zapper holstering itself into it. The Power Glove fit itself over his hand. The Super Scope appeared in a holster on his back, underneath his jacket. The Collective Rods, the nunchuk, attached itself to a holster in his other hip. The Golden Mouse went into his jacket pocket. The Controller, the strongest of the devices, appeared over his belt buckle.

Kevin grinned, and posed heroically. Lana sighed in relief. The other heroes traded hopeful looks, as Lord Arcade simply smiled sagely.

Kyle folded his arms in annoyance. "'Captain N?' Please. You made that up on the spot."

"Shaddup, it's cool," Kevin said.

The castle rocked with enough force to send everyone stumbling. The walls of the Chamber shook, as rubble rained down from the ceiling outside. Duke whimpered fearfully as the others looked around. Lana, after a moment, realized something horrifying.

"They've breached the castle... They're inside..." she said.

"Damn it!" Samus shouted. She led the charge, the others following behind, Kyle and Liz following reluctantly.

Samus and Kevin were the first to arrive, Kevin drawing the Zapper as Samus rolled into a combat crouch, arm cannon aimed. They, along with everyone else, stared in shock at the sight.

"Holy shit..." Kyle said, his voice quavering with fear.

"Oh my God..." Liz wailed, falling to her knees.

Looming over the hole in the castle wall was Bowser Koopa, the giant koopa overlord chuckling as he enlarged the hole his fist made. Samus switched to her super missile launcher as Kevin took aim at his eyes. Lord Arcade growled, brandishing his mace, placing an arm in front of Queen Lana to keep her back. Link and Pit both readied their bows as Kirby drew a hammer out of seemingly nowhere.

"Back off, Bowser!" Mario shouted. "Whatever you're planning, whatever your allies are planning, it won't-a work!"

"I wonder about that," Bowser rumbled confidently.

"Are you the leader of this rabble?!" Lord Arcade demanded.

"As much as I'd love to take credit," Bowser said, grinning a sharp-toothed grin, "I'm afraid I can't this time. No, the leader of the enemy forces is right here... and she'd like to have a word with you."

Samus just sneered, preparing to fire. Kevin turned to Lana. "Say the word, and we take him out," he said.

Lana shook her head. "...Your leader wishes to talk?"

Bowser nodded, leaning down to pick up something.

"Then let her come peacefully! Send away her armies, and speak to me without hurting anyone!" Lana shouted, tears in her eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," said a woman's voice.

Bowser raised up his hand, revealing Ganondorf,the blue-armored, dark-skinned warlord grinning viciously, brandishing two massive swords. His wild mane of long red hair gave him a demonic appearance.

He stood protectively next to a woman in a black, form-fitting bodysuit. The bodysuit was lightly armored, the chest, legs, and arms covered enough for practical proctection, but still light enough to allow for full freedom of movement. Her shoulder armor curved upward slightly, creating the impression of villainous spikes, and a long, black cape flowed over her shoulders, blowing dramatically in the wind. She wore a face concealing black helmet, one that masked her voice magically. Long white hair flowed from the back of her helmet. Only a small hint of her mouth and glowing eyes could be seen, her helmet bearing darker black highlights that resembled flames sweeping to either side.

"So you are the devil behind all this," Lord Arcade said.

"OPEN FIRE!" Kevin called out.

Before anyone could, however, the armored woman gestured, generating a powerful wave of force that knocked all the heroes over, slamming them into the far wall. As they struggled to pick themselves up, the woman stepped off of Bowser's hand, Ganondorf following. Bowser shrunk down, joining the woman and Ganondorf inside the castle.

"Heh," Bowser rumbled. "Never thought I'd get to see the inside of the Palace."

"All things considered, I expected it to be cleaner," Ganondorf joked, kicking a bit of rubble.

"Enough," the woman said. "Be respectful. This is a sacred place."

"That we're violating," Ganondorf said.

"I know you're new to this whole villain thing, my dear, but you have to learn to know when to gloat," Bowser said, amused.

"And how often has that need to gloat, that ingrained part of who you are as a villain, worked against you, hm?" the armored woman shouted. "How many times has Mario slipped through your grasp because you were too busy strutting?!"

Bowser's face fell, and he just nodded. "A fair point, your highness," he rumbled.

The armored woman nodded, and turned back to Lana as she and the other heroes were slowly picking themselves up. "That is why I am doing this, my Queen. That is why I seek the destruction of the Palace of Power. Because it is integral to my plan to free all of Videoland from its enslavement to their Code," she said, bowing respectfully.

"BLASPHEMY!" Lord Arcade said, the old man struggling to his feet. "The Code is the core of each sprite's very being! Our Code is who we are!"

"No," the armored woman said. "Our Code is enslavement. I know this, for I have been freed of my Code."

"WHAT?!" Link shouted as he braced himself on the wall.

"Impossible!" Mario shouted. "Everyone in Videoland has a Code!"

"She... she's not lying!" Samus said, staring in shock. Her visor's HUD was flickering rapidly. "I'm... I'm scanning her now! She doesn't have a Code!"

The Keenes gave the Videoland natives a confused look as they stared in confused horror at the armored woman standing before them.

"How often?" the armored woman asked rhetorically. "How often are perfectly strong and capable women reduced to helplessness because someone scary-looking grabbed them by the SHOULDERS? How many child heroes are unable to grow up?" To Samus, she asked, "How many times have you killed Ridley now? And yet the Creators decided to change your code, to make you afraid of someone you have conquered over and over again."

Samus flinched, trying not to show how much the armored woman's words had hit home.

"They chose to keep you from growing. From moving past the trauma of what Ridley did to you," the armored woman said. "I truly believe that you could see the merit of what I am doing."

Samus looked away, Mario putting a hand on the heroine's shoulder supportively.

"The Code keeps the villains from winning!" Lana said. "It forces them into patterns that the heroes can use to win!"

"I am aware of that," the armored woman said.

"Then why?! If you purge Videoland of the Code, then the villains will be able to win! Do you truly want to risk that!?" Lana shouted, horrified by the woman's callousness.

" _YES!_ " the armored woman shouted. "You have no idea how much my people have suffered, Queen Lana! Game after game, my people are invaded by a horrifying force who wants only conquest, only power! For too long, we have been forbidden from truly developing, truly growing, because of the DAMNED _CODE_!" She growled. "My eyes are open, Queen Lana! I regret all the lives lost this day. But it will be WORTH IT once Videoland is FREED from the slavery that holds it in check!"

"You're insane!" Link said, brandishing the Master Sword.

"Ma'am..." Kevin said, standing up, "I can understand what you're saying. But the way you're going about this is wrong. There has to be a better way."

The armored woman stared at him. "...You're from the Creators' World," she said softly.

Kevin nodded. "Yes ma'am," he said. "I was brought here by the Ultimate Warp Zone to become the Game Master. Because of you. I'm Captain N."

Ganondorf quirked an eyebrow, amused. "You made up that name on the spot, didn't you?"

"See?!" Kyle shouted from where he sat. "Even the sand nigger can tell that name sucks!" He ignored the glare Ganondorf gave him. Everyone else just flat out ignored Kyle.

The armored woman closed her eyes. "So... even the Ultimate Warp Zone itself opposes me..." she said softly. She took a breath, and opened her eyes again, scowling, her glowing eyes flaring. "So be it. If I am to be declared a villain, then so be it." Dark energy swirled around her hands. "I am Princess Demonica! I am the Codebreaker! I am your ENEMY, Game Master!"

Kevin frowned, brandishing the Zapper again. "It doesn't have to be this way," he said.

Princess Demonica grinned viciously. "Oh yes it does, Captain N! Prepare yourself for your first boss fight!"

"Finally," Bowser rumbled, enlarging himself. Ganondorf grinned, brandishing his swords.

Behind Kevin, the other heroes were picking themselves up fully, readying themselves to fight. Kyle and Liz were slowly backing away. And Kevin, despite the obvious danger he was in, couldn't help but smile.

 _This is SO damn cool!_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
